Winter snow
by SawatariK
Summary: Riku is bored at home so his boyfriend Sora brings some life back into his christmas by taking him out to play. Fluffiness and cuteness ensures!


Riku sat down on the couch as he brought a cup of hot chocolate, sipping into the thick sweet chocolate as he smiled whilst admiring the peacefulness of the weather, his favorite, winter. He sipped slowly and wondered "_Wonder what's Sora doing…I kinda miss him" _Unbeknownst to him, Sora crept up slowly to him and threw his arms around him "Boo!" Sora then laughed and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek.

"Woah, where did you come from?" Riku questioned Sora as he raised an eyebrow. "The window…THE WINDOW!" Sora yelled as he quickly ran and shut the window as snow began to fall in. "Where were we?" Sora questioned Riku this time. Riku broke into a sly smile "Well…we were gonna make out…" Riku brought Sora into his arms when he broke away "Woah…make out later! I wanted you to come out to train me! In snow sports!"

"Huh…"

* * *

Riku stood lazily in the middle of the snow field as he counted using his fingers…1…2…3… as he neared the last number, he quickly turned around and pinned Sora down to the ground as the younger boy fell into the snow. "Sora…your too noisy. How would you ever expect to win?" "Aw…give me time! Lets try again!" Riku nodded quietly and turned around, expecting the brunette to have another try at sneaking up on him. _Why the hell am I here when I could be making out with him on my sofa in the warmth! _

Riku shook the snow away from his hair and counted again. Sora sneaked up slowly, careful not to make a noise and as he approached Riku, he shouted "Yaaaah!" and pounced on Riku through him down to the ground and he laid on him, their nose touching. "Wow…your warm" said Riku as he nuzzled Sora as the younger boy stood up. "Come on! Lets play somemore!"

* * *

Sora hid behind a tree as a snowball was rolled up into his gloved hands. _Woah…wonder where is Riku…hmmm… _He walked out slowly as he caught a glimpse of silver and walked….Riku sprang out from the corner and surprised him and the two circled each other.

"Give up cutie." Riku smirked as he circled around Sora, when he was about to approach Sora, Sora suddenly said "Riku…I give up…" "Cool, lets go home!"

"Wait…" Sora said quietly as he walked closer to Riku as the older boy anticipated his next move. "I…" Sora said slowly as he leaned closer to Riku as he licked Riku's ears sensuously "TRICKED YOU!" Sora yelled out as he threw a snowball at Riku!

"Hey! Your cheating!" Rikku said grumpily as he pouted and wiped the snow away from his face.

"I'm not…its called strategy!" Sora winked at Riku, causing the older boys legs to melt as he fell onto the snow.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

* * *

Sora held Riku's hands as the platinum boy led him to the ice. "I'm kinda scared Riku…" Sora said nervously as his legs stepped onto the ice. "You don't need to, you have me"

"Aw…thanks" Sora kissed Riku on the cheeks as they stepped on the ice. Sora slipped a little on the ice as he yelped nervously and grabbed Riku's neck.

"Woah…if only your this needy when we get dirty…"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Riku sat down on the plush bed as he stared outside, the snow falling slowly. He sighed as he said "Sora! What's taking you?" "Hold on! I'm doing my hair!" Riku sighed as he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Sora came out and steam emanated from the bathroom as Riku's face turned red. Sora was half-naked and was only wearing a blue towel. "Damn, its hot" Sora laughed as Riku felt his pants becoming tight.

"Gah…" Sora groaned as he tried to pull on his boxers whilst still wearing the towel, he was pulling it slowly when the towel slipped off. Riku practically had a nosebleed as he saw Sora's firm ass as he quickly stared away. Sora was already dressed by then.

"Riku…did you see anything?" Sora asked as he inched closer and closer to Riku, the heat binding them together. "No…" Riku said staring at Sora as he closed his eyes. Sora leaned in closer and kissed Riku, the warmness from their mouth connecting them together.

Breaking off the kiss, Sora traced Riku's body seductively, his fingers stopping at the bulge… "You know…I can…show you more…" Sora said as he led Riku's hands to his shirt and let me slowly unbutton it.

"Sora..you sure?" "Yes…"

Riku slowly unbuttoned Sora's shirt as the younger boy moaned in pleasure as Riku slowly went down to his pants. "Well…take them off…" Sora said smirking at Riku as he removed everything.

"You're so hot…" Riku said as he kissed Sora all over. Sora smiled and kissed Riku, his naked body pressed against his.

"Aren't you glad we played in the snow before we make out now?"

_The endness_


End file.
